The Perfect Night
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Temari comes to visit Shikumaru. What does Shikumaru have in store? shikaXtem HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. **

It was hot. The desert sun beat down harshly on her skin. But she didn't mind. She had lived her whole life in the desert and the harsh weather no longer bothered her. Besides, she had something else on her mind. She smiled at the thought of the pineapple haired genius. They had been dating for two years now. It was the anniversary of their first date, the day they had declared they were dating, and the day they first kissed. She was on her way to the Leaf now, running as fast as she could to get into his arms.

They rarely saw each other, and she was secretly planning to move to the Leaf. It was cooler there and closer to him. Plus, she wouldn't have to worry about her over-protective younger brothers. This way she'd only see them occasionally. She almost laughed at the thought of Kankurou yelling at a half asleep Shikumaru, who didn't even hear half of what Kankurou said. She looked up and saw the edge of the forest about two yards away. Smiling, she sped up. She was almost there.

**TIME SKIP/ONE HOUR/IN THE LEAF:**

"Hey Shika. Waiting for Tema-chan?"

Shikumaru looked up. Standing next to him was Sakura Haruno. After Sasuke had left, Ino and Sakura had gotten over their fight. She spent a lot of time with Ino, therefore spending a lot of time with Shikumaru and Choji as well. She and Shikumaru had become fast friends, often confiding in each other even when they shouldn't. Sakura had often helped him with Temari, as she was good friends with the Sand siblings, the kunoichi in particular. He nodded and patted the spot next to him. She sat down next to him in the cool grass and lay back. He continued to sit up, scanning for his girlfriend. He turned to Sakura when she poked his side.

"Are you gonna ask her tonight?"

"Ya, I suppose so."

Shikumaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It was so troublesome getting the dinner reservations and making sure no-one would be at the park."

Sakura giggled.

"Bet it wasn't even half as troublesome 'cause it was Tema."

He blushed lightly and turned so the petite medic wouldn't see. She chuckled and sat up, laying her hand over his. She patted it reassuringly.

"She'll say yes."

Shikumaru didn't seem to believe it. Sakura, seeing her friend in such distress, sighed softly.

"Don't tell her I told you, but she's had me looking for an apartment near your house and mine. She wants to move to the Leaf."

His head swiveled to look at her's. His dark brown eyes searched her face and she arched an eyebrow.

"Don't believe me?"

He shook his head, his eyes lighting up with joy. He turned to look at the clouds and small smile on his face. Sakura smiled to herself at the look of pure bliss on her friend's face.

"No, I do. I always have."

They sat together for awhile longer, just staring at the gates. Finally, Sakura stood. She cracked her back and extended her hand to Shikumaru. He looked at it confused.

"For a genius, you sure can be dense. She's almost here."

Shikumaru placed his hand in her's and she pulled him up effortlessly. They stood side by side. Sakura leaned against a nearby tree, completely relaxed. Shikumaru nervously picked at his clothes, brushing invisible dust off his pants. Sakura smacked his hand gently then nodded to the gates. He looked up and saw what he deemed the most beautiful creature in the world. He smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey handsome."

She turned to Sakura and smiled, giving her a wink.

"Been taking care of things Saki?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. Shikumaru smiled and grasped Temari's hands in his own. She turned to him, her turquoise eyes questioning.

"I have to go, but promise to meet me at my apartment tonight at 7?"

"Okay."

Shikumaru kissed her full on the lips and then turned around, disappearing in a puff of smoke. She turned to Sakura, arching her eyebrow in a 'What the hell was that' look. Sakura laughed and pushed herself off the tree, slipping her elbow through Temari's.

"I'll tell you about it while you're getting ready."

**TIME SKIP/7 PM/AFTER DINNER:**

It was dark outside, and the stars were twinkling. That was something Temari really liked about the Leaf village; the stars were always so bright. She sighed happily and leaned her head against Shikumaru's shoulder. He smiled down at her. To Shikumaru, Temari was the only thing that really mattered. She was such a strong, confident woman. Definitely not troublesome. She was intelligent and caring. She was everything he wanted and more.

"You look gorgeous tonight."

She smiled and blushed lightly. She wore no makeup, she needed none. Her hair was pulled into its classic 4 ponytails, with little white roses woven into them. She wore a long blue dress, a color that matched her eyes and made them sparkle.

"You look dashing yourself."

Shikumaru was wearing a tux, complete with shiny shoes and everything. They were currently walking through the park, which was empty. Shikumaru smiled to himself, grateful of Sakura and Choji, who were making sure no one would ruin the night. Shikumaru lead Temari to a bench. They sat, looking at the stars, and sneaking peeks at each other.

_He's amazing. _Temari thought as she gazed at her love.

_She's everything I've ever wanted. _Shikumaru gazed down at the treasure that sat tucked into his side.

Shikumaru got down on one knee. He turned to a stunned Temari. Her hand was against her mouth. Shikumaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Turning it to face Temari, he opened the lid. His gaze went from the ring inside the box to Temari's face.

"Temari, will you marry me?"

It was silent for a few minutes before Temari threw herself at Shikumaru, making them both fall to the soft grass. She kissed him feverishly. She pulled away, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you!"

Shikumaru smiled and they kissed again. Both of them thought of each other and one other thing.

_**It was the perfect night!**_

**Ugh, I don't like the ending. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot for Temari's birthday. **** I posted it a little early, due to the problem of my mother stealing my computer during the school week. And Temari's birthday was on Monday…so ya. **

**Anyway, review! **

**~!snow!~**


End file.
